


O Tannenbaum

by seryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seryle/pseuds/seryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Thanksgiving passed, Christmas hit the bunker like a bomb. On November 29th it was  a secrete lair, the next day it was the front page of a Macy's catalog from 1942.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Tannenbaum

Kevin hated them. 

Halloween had been bad enough, with Dean bringing home bags of every candy known to man so Castiel could try every type to determine his favorite, which left both full grown men with stomachaches like the giant 5-year-olds they really were. Thanksgiving, thankfully, found team free will in the middle of a hunt that left them all so exhausted they stopped by a bar on the way back to catch some football before returning to the bunker. Kevin could at least enjoy the silence of the bunker for a few days, nose to the grindstone, before the trio returned as loud and obnoxious as ever. Sam had snagged some turkey jerky at a gas station and Dean laughed at how 'in the spirit' the Winchesters had managed to be that year. 

Once Thanksgiving passed, Christmas hit the bunker like a bomb. On November 29th it was a secrete lair, the next day it was the front page of a Macy's catalog from 1942. Santas and stars and snowmen littered every open surface, covered every window, and even decorated all the towels in the kitchen and bathroom. Kevin sighed, purposefully wiped ketchup all over jack frost's face, and hid in his bedroom. 

He tried hiding the stupid figurines, taking down the lights, claiming they were in the way, or giving him headaches. Dean grumbled something about a Grinch, Kevin shot back an angry question why Dean was so eager to celebrate God's holiday anyway, and Dean regarded the kid with genuine puzzlement. 

"Christmas is about family, Kevin, not god," he retorted, as though Kevin should already know that. 

'I do know that,' he wanted to scream, 'and this is my first one without my mother, the only fucking family I ever had, and you all are the reason everything's fucked up, because instead of spending it with her, I'm working on translating a tablet for people I hate even though the process is physically killing me.' Instead he stared blankly at Dean, amazed that one human being could contain that level of stupidity, slinking back to his bedroom before he started to cry in front of Dean.

But this, this was the freaking last straw. It was December 4th, and they had already gotten a Christmas tree. Damn thing would be dead by the time Christmas even camp around, but fuckall if you tried to tell that to them. Trampled out back for three hours until finding what Dean called, "the mother of all Christmas trees," and cut it down. It wasn't even the right kind of pine, and was so large they had to cut it off in places to fit it through the door. Dean insisted they put it in the center of the front entrance, where it would actively block everyone's path every time they came home. It took them two hours to figure out how to maneuver the thing where they wanted, and another two to get it upright, straight, and another two to get it to not fall over when they let it go. 

Kevin watched the show from the doorway to the library. Them wanting the tree up was annoying as fuck, but he didn't have to help, and watching them was like having an episode of the Three Stooges performed live, just for him. Once they got it up, they broke out the eggnog and rum as a celebration, then pulled out every box of Christmas ornaments hidden in the place. That was a whole new level of entertainment: Dean trying to figure out how to attach hooks to the ornaments; Sam swearing when they had it half decorated before realizing they had to take everything off in order to put on the lights; Cas stabbing himself with a needle every two minutes while stringing popcorn and cranberries; but whether it was the eggnog or the record player belting out 'Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer,' nothing could dampen the excitement of the Winchester brothers. It was so sickeningly adorable he physically nauseous. 

"Jesus Christ," Kevin shouted, "you'd think you two had never put up a freaking Christmas tree before." 

If the universe had any sense of comedic timing, the record would have skipped at that point, because the blank stares of the brothers acted as some catalyst in Kevin's head, and the pieces clicked into place. They hadn't. Neither of them ever had a chance at real Christmas, not like this, not together. Dean just chuckled. 

"I guess we had one sorta Christmas the year before we met Cas," Dean sucked down his eggnog in nostalgia. "Remember that, Sammy?" 

"Of course," he replied from the other side of the tree, "I got shaving cream and skin mags. Best Christmas ever." 

For a moment Kevin hated them more than ever, enjoying their first holiday together while he'd be spending his first holiday alone. After a moment, that passed. He wasn't alone, he had them. And his mom wouldn't want him to ruin the Winchester's first taste of holiday cheer. 

Resignedly, he walked to the kitchen, came back with a pitcher, and crawled under the tree. 

"Well if you want this ugly monster to NOT light on fire, you're gonna have to water the damn thing."


End file.
